Large internal combustion engines such, for example, as the diesel engines used in heavy vehicles, commonly have a combustion air precleaner and an exhaust system muffler mounted above the engine so they must be removed before certain types of service on the engine can be performed.
It has been common for the muffler to be mounted on brackets surmounting the engine, so that the muffler brackets often had to be removed.